The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown
by Aki88-Kari-san
Summary: Due to a tamper to the Ark, exorcists Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi somehow ended up in London. Only in a different...dimension, should they say. Where demons have their own free will, contracts, shinigamis and...angels? Rated T because of violence and Kanda's dirty mouth.
1. A Spoilt Brat They Met

Kari: _Hello, dear readers~! 3_

Mei: _What she said, hello~_

Kari: _Now, many of you will be asking in how the story was born,_

Mei: _And we'll tell ya, alright! Now, it all started at class, we had like, a huge spare of time, and we were doing our own thing. Homework. Somehow, a cute plotbunny couple decided to reside in my mind, and intended to make a huge family!_

Kari: _Then she told me that she wanted to make a Xover between -man and Kuroshitsuji, and I was all like why the heck not?! I was pretty excited, honestly. When I arrived home, we instantly texted each other._

Mei: _The only problem was the fact in who's account will it be posted? We discussed about it for a while before we decided to make an account in which we can make our collaborations in!_

Kari: _We take turns in doing the Xover. Before, the plot was rather short, and...not fit to be a series. So then __**my **__plotbunnies decided to help, and extended the plot._

Kari&amp;Mei: _And thus, this story was out of its womb!...Ok, that was unnecessary information, we know. But other than that, read on~_

* * *

The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown - A spoilt brat they met

"Walker."

Allen sighed at the booming voice of his supposed 'watch dog', who, in his defence watches him like a hawk 24/7. "Yes, _Link_?" The teen strained a smile, hiding his annoyance by touching his tone with a sweet one. An _overly _sweet one.

The Crow member seemed to be unfazed by Allen's annoyance and narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. "Komui requested for you. And _only _you and your..._friends_." The man spat out the word with such venom that it slightly stung the young teen, but kept on his smile even though twitched lightly. "Thank you, _Link_. I'll be on my way." And with that Allen left his room.

.

.

.

"Komui-_san_?" Allen piped up from his place on the couch between Lenalee and Lavi. He had arrived by Komui's office a few minutes ago along with Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi. And through those minutes everyone was silent. Dreadfully silent that Komui didn't even burst into hysterics when Allen sat beside his dear sister.

"Allen."

Allen snapped his attention to the supervisor, who looked very serious. Something was going on.

"Kanda. Lavi. And Lenalee."

Each teen addressed locked their gazes on the beret wearing man, his glasses reflecting the light of the room. The atmosphere was tense, too tense for anyone's good that you could slice it up with a knife.

Finally, and thankfully, the silence was broken by Komui clearing his throat and explaining about their mission. "The _Pope_" Komui and the other occupants of his office narrowed their eyes at the title "said that some finders sighted Noahs and many Akuma activities took place in Russia. They assumed that perhaps the Heart was found."

The four teens widened their eyes, skeptical. The _Heart_? Found _that_ easily? There was _no _way. But then again, if it were true, then humanity would cease to exist.

"So...It's just a grab and go back mission?" Allen spoke up after a few moments of rueful silence, fiddling with the hem of his exorcist coat.

Komui shook his head gravely. "Not particularly just that. There are _Noahs_. If you bump into one of them, stick together and fight. But if others decide to join in, contact the Order and back up will be in your way."

The four exorcists spared each other a last glance before nodding at Komui, standing up. "So, when do we go for Russia?"

"Today. And the _Pope _allows you access to the Ark. And Link won't be involved. Don't worry, Leverrier's right hand man knew before we did."

Allen blinked incredulously before nodding dumbly.

.

.

.

"Are you all ready?" Komui inquired, adjusting his glasses as he glanced at the four young exorcists. Allen smiled and nodded, Kanda just gave his signature 'che', Lavi grinned enthusiastically while Lenalee nodded her head in determination.

"Right then, be safe on your journey, you four!" That was what reached the four exorcists ears before they fully entered the Ark.

As always, the Ark was white, squeaky clean as if nothing had stepped foot in it. Allen and his companions walked up to a white door without any numbers or anything that indicated it has pin pointed a location.

Humming a familiar tune, Allen thought of Russia. But something was wrong. He suddenly felt a hard throb in his head. And he felt...a disconnection to something. Something..._big_.

"Allen-_kun_, what's happening?!" "Allen! Oi!" "Baka moyashi, snap out of it!" And Allen opened his eyes, only to retaliate and wince at the bright light. All he saw was white, before the complete opposite consumed him.

* * *

Silver eyes opened as pained groans were heard. "Ahh...It feels like my Innocence hit me in the head..." The voice of Lavi whined apathetically as he sat up, wincing.

Once the four adapted to the throbbing, they managed to stand up. And of course the first thing that came out of Kanda was an accusation.

"What the hell did you fucking do, moyashi?!" Allen twitched at the dreaded nickname used by his older companion. "My name is Allen!" The cursed teen retorded haughtily, glaring at Kanda.

The samurai scowled, "Baka moyashi, I didn't ask for your fucking name! I asked what the hell did you fucking do to the Ark?!" "I didn't do anything, BaKanda!" The younger snapped, patience running dangerously thin.

"That's enough!"

The loud bellow of Lenalee rang through the blank looking room. She glared at the arguing lot before a redhead pat her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Lenalee, it'll be fine. I don't think it was Allen's fault anyway!" The redhead said indignantly, backing up the whitette, who was trembling like a leaf in fear of the furious Lenalee.

The ugly look from the female excorcist's face disappeared but her tone of voice didn't. "Something happened to the Ark. If its not Allen's fault, who's it?" Came the stern voice of the female excorcist.

The two less arrogant males of the room shrugged their shoulders while Kanda just che'd, causing Lenalee to sigh. "Nevermind. Let's continue our journey on foot." She grumbled, clenching her teeth.

Kanda scowled but put on his jacket regardless. The whitette followed. Lavi too. The female frowned as she stepped outside.'_This isn't Russia!_' she thought in dismay.

"It's _London_!" Allen exclaimed, taking in the rather unfamiliar scenery before him. "But, how?" "It's your fucking fault, moyashi! You got us into this!" Kanda hissed, glaring at the town beyond him.

"How many times must I tell you, its Allen, BaKanda!" The whitette shot back, teeth ground. "I don't need to learn names from you, moyashi!" The older fumed, taking a fistful of Allen's coat and draws his other fist ready to strike.

Lenalee glared at the quarrelling duo. "Allen, Yuu-chan, stop fighting! We don't even know which direction to go!" The redhead cried, pushing the squabbling lot apart from each other.

Kanda was about to direct his aim to the usagi but decided not to by the glare Lenalee was sending him.

Kanda begrudgingly let Allen go roughly, dropping the boy and earning a wince from the younger. "Right. We continue our journey to the right," The whitette said, pointing to a random direction.

"Really?" Lavi asked, scratching his head in confusion. "I'm not really sure," Allen admitted, fiddling with the locks of white hair nervously. The other exorcists huffed and tried to make out their next destination.

.

.

.

"It's okay, Allen. That forest looks like a good spot. Let's walk there then rest for awhile, "Lenalee smiled kindly at the whitette, and Allen nodded hesitantly.

"Its okay, Allen-_chan_!" Lavi chirped, his face brightening. "I'm quite scatterbrained myself!" Kanda however, burst into a fit of coughs and hacks that it sounded likely that he was dying.

"Moyashi can barely remember a thing, his brain is the size of himself." Kanda snickered, finally calmed from his fit.

"I'm 5'8, I'm not _that _short, BaKanda!"

Lenalee nudged the dark eyed teen in the elbow. "Hush, Kanda. You could barely figure out the directions yourself," she snapped, glaring at him.

Kanda glared back but begun walking towards the forest. As they got there, the team of exorcists settled down for awhile.

But they heard voices in the distance. And Allen's cursed eye twitched slightly. '_An Akuma?!_' he thought, looking around his surroundings, trying to stay alert.

Allen sat up straight, trying to peer through the bushes that hid them. A well dressed young man was walking with a boy with teal hair who looked to be about the range of twelve and thirteen.

"Sebastian, who are our unwanted visitors?" The boy inquired, authority clear in the young voice as the piercing blue eyes directed at Allen. '_Shit! They spotted us! Dammit!_'Allen thought, panic-stricken and a bit guilty he had given him and his friends out like that. He was always on guard, why did he suddenly...fail his friends—no, _family _like that?!

The tall man beside the boy glanced at them.

Red eyes spotted the whitette, and a smile curved at the edge of the raven's—Sebastian, Allen presumed—lips that gave Allen a small shudder crawl up his spine. "Why, we have guests, young master, isn't that right, good sir?"

"I don't trust this fucker..." Kanda muttered to his companions, and for once, the whole group agreed with the samurai.

Clinks were heard before wind rushed by the four teens in an alarming rate. "Now, that wasn't nice. Isn't it...?" The voice of Sebastian spoke dangerously close to Allen's ear, hot breath ghosting his cheeks and Allen's left eye throbbed painfully. As if screaming at him an Akuma was close. But none were there. Unless...

Allen side glanced the man who crossed his personal space and met red cat-like eyes that shone ominously. The cursed teen was shell-shocked. Paralysed, as if the cat-like eyes of the man pierced his soul. It felt...uncomfortable. His heart rate picked up, and it was like Tyki all over again.

Sebastian then smiled and glanced back at the boy. "Its okay, young master. They mean no harm," Ciel squinted at the group but his eyes landed on Allen alone. He nodded at Sebastian.

"You'd better come with us. It looks like its going to rain," Sebastian offered, looking up into the grey and gloomy clouds. Allen and the others had no choice but to accept. Well, a little bit of blackmailing their most prideful one of their group, it worked, thankfully. They still didn't trust the stranger but they were willing to accept the offer. Or in Kanda's case, trapped.

"So he's kidnapping us now?!" He hissed into Lenalee's ear. "No. He and the boy are just going to harbour us till the rain stops. Right?" She turned to Sebastian.

Sebastian shot her a sly grin. "Right..."

.

.

.

Upon entering the mansion, it was like entering a piece of heaven, if it weren't for the ominous explosions from somewhere, a panicked yell and black staining the fancy looking railings of the stair case.

The young boy sighed, exasperated while Sebastian let a frown etch his handsome features. The man turned to the four teens and placed a hand to his chest and bowed. "Forgive us for the commotion. It is sadly a usual occurrence."

"_AHHH! SEBASTIAN-SAN AND YOUNG MASTER HAS RETURNED! QUICKLY!_" A panicked female voice yelled as rushed footsteps echoed the mansion. Confusing three of the exorcists and aggravating one of them.

A comical dust cloud rushed in front of the six people by the entrance, and once the dust cleared, there stood a messy blonde hair man, blue eyes inquiring as they stared at the four people in front of him, a cancer stick between his lips. A red haired woman with her hair in pigtails, wearing think rimmed glasses and blushing bashfully between the two blondes. The last was a short...boy? a clump of his blonde fringe clipped with two red clips, big baby blue eyes a bit confused.

"G-guests?!" The one with glasses exclaimed, flabbergasted at the four exorcists.

Allen smiled slightly. "Sorry to intrude, but it was raining. Mister Sebastian here offered us to stay here until the rain calms down. After that we'll be on our way." The whitette spoke with a sweet voice, causing the red haired woman to blush.

Lavi noticed this and grinned slyly at his white haired friend. "Well, doesn't she remind me of a certain someone?" The red head cooed silently at Allen.

The younger clicked his tongue and whacked the red head a top his head, earning a wince in return. "Ow, moyashi-_chan_ is so mean~" The green eyed teen whined, clutching his head.

Kanda twitched, irritation radiating from his body language. Lenalee patted the samurai's shoulder trying to calm him down. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and let a small frown twitch on his lips. He pocketed it back into his vest and placed a gloved hand on his chest. "Why, I haven't introduced myself, I am Sebastian Mechaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive staff. These three here are Bardroy, " The tallest out of the three waved "Mey-rin," The red haired woman flushed and sputtered when her name was called and stuttered a small hello, bowing "and lastly, Finnian." The last one to be introduced flashed a bright smile and gave an enthusiastic "Hello!".

The man then turned to the young boy, tilting his head towards the four teens. "Ceil Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and the Queen's Dog." The young boy addressed as Ceil spoke with a cold look in his one visible eye, authority laced in his voice not fitting for a child his age.

Allen pulled a smile not reaching his eyes. "I'm Allen Walker, the female here is Lenalee Lee," Lenalee waved her hand with a wide smile "the red head is Lavi, no surname," Said red head grinned "and...the girly haired one here—" "Baka moyashi, I will murder you!" "—it's Allen, BaKanda! Ahem, this is Kanda Yuu. But call him Kanda unless you have a death wish." Allen finished nonchalantly, but his silver eyes were still having a staring contest with dark ones.

Sebastian smirked at the interaction. "A pleasure meeting all of you, Mister Walker. Now, if you'd like, we have guest rooms for you to settle in meanwhile."

Allen thought of it for a moment before accepting the unspoken offer, followed by his comrades. The red eyed man smiled before shooing away the other staff, telling them to _try_ do something useful other than destroying the mansion. Mey-rin and Finnian bowed and apologized profusely while Bardroy huffed and went for the kitchen.

Once the two staff went away, Sebastian turned to the four exorcists and gestured towards the staircase where Ciel had already went up.

The four exorcists eyed the butler with suspicion before stepping up the first case of stairs. Upon arriving the long hallway.

"We have paired rooms and single. Which would you like?"

"Single." The four exorcists instantly chorused.

Sebastian blinked in slight surprise before smirking. "But if you could, the rooms aren't too far away from each other?" Allen instantly added on second thought. If this man really was an Akuma, then the child is in big danger. "Of course." The man nodded curtly before leading the way.

Not long after, Sebastian halted. He turned to face the doors of the hallway. He gestured to the door a not too far from where they were "That room would be Miss Lee's" Lenalee smiled before going to the door, clicking it open "The room next to Miss Lee's is Mister Lavi's" "Thanks!" The red head chirped and went off "this would be Mister Kanda's" Kanda che'd before opening the door "And lastly, this room is your's, Mister Walker." He finished as he opened the door before Allen.

"You should all change to your evening attire, tea will be prepared." "Okay!" "Sure!" "Che, whatever."

"Thank you for letting us stay, we'll make sure we won't be a burden." Allen said curtly and turned to his room. "Oh, Mister Walker, you're not a burden. But might be just the thing to spice up the fun..._exorcists_..." Hot breath ghosted Allen's ear, and he turned around, only to find an empty hall.

Silver eyes widened. "What the hell just happened...?"

_TBC~_

* * *

**Kari-san and Mei-san's chatroom**

_**Kari-san joined**_

_**Mei-san joined**_

_**Allen Walker joined**_

_**Kanda Yuu joined**_

Kari-san: _We know, we know. The ending is a bit rushed, but give us a break! We were so excited to publish this that we rushed the ending._

Mei-san: _Mhmm. Literally bouncing like a hyper kangaroo!_

Kanda Yuu: _Che, great. Now we have __**two **__bakas._

Kari-san&amp;Mei-san: _Oi!_

Allen Walker: _Aki88-Kari-san don't own -man and Kuroshitsuji. Katsura Hoshino-sama and Yana Toboso owns their respective animes/mangas._

Kari-san: _Arigatogozaimasu, Allen-chan~_

Mei-san: _Anyways, see you in the next chapter,_

Kari-san&amp;Mei-san: _Ja ne, minna-san~! Don't forget to _**_R&amp;R~!_**


	2. The Clown founded by The Demon

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son: **Calm down, Kinney, we worked on it the moment we saw your comment! :3 | _Here's your buffet~3_

**ALotOfQuestions: **Why, hello ALotOfQuestions, nice seeing you again! | _I heard you ask a lot of questions, and you weren't joking! Can't wait to answer~!_

...O.o... | _O.o _| Ahem... We understand that you guys think we're sadistic— | _We actually are, honestly _| —Urusai! Anyways, we're not _that_ cruel as to let our favourite moyashi get raped— | _Unless it's Kanda fucking him _| —Shut up! /... Ahem..Then again... ~/~

High five, ALotOfQuestions! | _High five! _| And for your ot3...gonna guess it's KandaXAllenXLavi | _Mhmm. Do we get any plushies? 83_

Okay, so for the setting, it's pretty much... Somewhere around in the unfinished manga. | _Whatever it is, by that time, Lavi and Kanda's Innocence has evolved as well _| Mhmm

Ahah...; About that...Somewhere in the middle, I guess... | _Ehem..._

Oh my Gawsh, you're too kind! / | _/~/ _

**Guest: **Why, dear Guest, number one is correct~! | _Would you like virtual dangos? *gives Guest dangos* _| And you also earn virtual plushies of all the characters in this story~3 *gives Guest a box of plushies*

Ah, about that, we're thinking about it | _Mhmm. But we will add pairings if you'd like!_

**Thank you to: **DeeRoseWalker, Gabyotaku, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, Kttedy, Motis Timere, NamikazeMia, Avampiress, LacNyssa, pinklocket01, The Weirdo In The Corner, Seriphinit, LunarRazorblade20 **for adding this story on alert**

**Thank you to: **3j4, DeeRoseWalker, Gabyotaku, Happycafegirl, KiraDaughterofPoseidon, blackrose1999, pinklocket01, LunarRazorblade20 **for adding this story on favourites**

Kari: _Oh mah Gawsh! Around 8 favs, 12 followers and 3 reviews on the first chapter?! You guys are amazing~!_

Mei: _Totally! I literally thought I gained a heart attack when Kari sent me the screenshot!_

Kari:_... And you guys are killing _**_me _**_with all of the attention of _**_Crystalline Times_**_...(A story in my account, if interested, check it out!)_

Mei: _And you guys are killing _**_me _**_with all the attention of _**_Wavering Trust_**_...(A story in __my __account! Check it out!)_

Kari&amp;Mei: _Well, other than the fact you guys almost killed us, we present you, __**The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown 'The Clown founded by the Demon'**__!_

The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown - The Clown founded by the Demon

To say tea time was awkward is an understandment. Only the clinks of utensils and plates colliding were the only sound from the otherwise silent room. Dark cold eyes stayed guarded, glancing at the red eyed man and the eye patch-wearing-child every now and then. Muscles hunched as if ready to take action when a single unnecessary move were taken from either.

Usual bright and happy green eyes now were narrowed and calculating as they studied the child across of him, searching for any kind of flaw. The child seems all perfect on the outside, pure, an innocent child who's parents were no where to be seen. But everyone has flaws. Everyone has dark secrets better off without. _Everyone has a __**dark side.**_

If the eyes can't find any, the child must be good in wearing a facãde, then. The owner of the green eyes mused.

Silver and violet eyes met, and silver shut as if signaling an affirmative.

Allen and Lenalee turned to the child and the man, smiling vaguely. "Thank you for the treat, but I think we should be off now."

"Oh?" Red eyes slightly widened in mock surprise, and glanced at the window that shows heavy rain falling full force. "I don't think you'd reach anywhere in _this _storm."

"But Sir!" Lavi protested, slamming the table and almost spilling over the beverages. "I'm sorry, Mister Sebastian, but we _have_ to leave!"Lenalee cried, standing up along with her red headed friend. "Sit, and stay,"Ciel commanded, his voice cold, only visible eye flashing with arrogance and knowledge that no child would gain.

Lenalee felt herself sit down along with a wide eyed Lavi. How could she obey a child? Then again, Sebastian _was_ right. The whole of London was pelted with seemingly endless rain. And it won't stop until they wait long while.

Allen squinted his silver eyes at Sebastian. "Black hair, red eyes, dark dressing...I feel suspicious about this Sebastian. He could be an Akuma," the whitette muttered under his breath, his left eye twitching slightly once again when observing the red eyed man.

"Che...Baka Moyashi. What makes you think that?" Kanda suddenly spat aloud. '_Shoot! Kanda had overheard me... Now the others are probably curious to what I said! Damn you, BaKanda!_' The young teen cursed Kanda every way possible in his mind.

"Hm, what was it, Mister Walker? I couldn't quite catch it myself, I'm sure many of us are curious..." Sebastian asked, smiling at the whitette. His vibrant red eyes however, bore into the teen's very soul.

Allen pursed his lips. "None of your business..." he muttered, silver eyes slightly glaring at red.

But red eyes were unfazed as Sebastian leaned in. "Did I miss something, Mister Walker?" He asked, cupping his ear, feigning the fact he couldn't hear." Maybe I should get closer," Sebastian suggested, leaning forward to the whitette, his smile never leaving his pale face.

"I thought you were an Akuma..." Allen hissed quietly as the throb in his left eye eccelarated. Sebastian's eyes widened but he burst into laughter. "Do forgive me, Young Master and guests, but Mister Walker told me a very comical joke!" Sebastian chuckled.

Allen could tell that what he said was out of sarcasm. His red eyes pierced into Allen's. And they were sly and playful. '_Sebastian's a tricky one!_' The alarmed teen thought, wincing slightly.

.

.

.

After the awkward and uncomfortable tea time, the rain is still shooting down rapidly, thunder and lightning coming around now and then. Seeing that, Ciel offered them to stay in the mansion for the night, with his butler by his side smiling that smile that never reached his eyes.

Allen sighed, which was barely audible by the thundering rain outside the transparent barrier he was staring out of. He didn't like this mansion. He didn't like being cooped up in a room he wasn't familiar with without his full consent. He wanted out. Maybe he could go out for a while. Yes, that would be better.

Opening the glass doors to the balcony, wind huffed angrily into the room along with sharp droplets of water as the curtains flapped rapidly at the wind. Not caring for his wet features but the now wet marble floor, Allen stepped onto the balcony and shut the glass doors behind him quickly.

Allen let himself relax under the blasting rain, delving deep into himself. Everything that came to be. Everything that happened. Everything, everyone...

Before he knew it, he had jumped right off the balcony, landing on the wet green grass gracefully. He just wanted time by himself. He should take the chance when Link isn't around, his friends and...Neah. Lately, Neah hadn't been bothering him. He was grateful for that of course, but...It made him wonder what happened. He wasn't _worried _about the Noah of course, but he just can't help but _wonder_.

A sudden pain hammering his skull brought Allen back to his senses, and quickly recoiled as the pain eccelarated. "What the...?"

**_Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_**

"What?! Who's singing?"

**_Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo_**

_Mana...no... It can't be..._

_"Allen.._."

**_Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami_**

"_Allen,why did you kill me?! Why did you turn me into an akuma!_"

"No, Mana...I didn't mean it..." the cursed teen cried, his heart racing as his silver eyes widened immensely at the never ending darkness.

_**Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru**_

_"Allen..I love you...don't you love me?"_

"Mana, I—"

_"You turned me into an _**_Akuma_**_,dear child! _**_How could you_**_?!"_

_**Ikusen no Yume, Yume**_

"Mana! Please for give me! I didn't mean it!"

_"Allen, I love you. Never stop walking..."_

**"MANA!"**

_**Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni**_

_"You turned your father into an Akuma...how shameful,"_

"No, Kanda! I—"

_**Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae,**_

_"What a pity he had to raise a beast like you!"_ A sigh followed the female voice's dismayed statement.

"Lenalee! I didn't mea—"

_**Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori**_

_"Oh, Allen-chan! What a disgrace!"_

The teen stared at his surroundings, first his friends but now...strangers.

_"You're the Akuma that deserves to die!"_ Kanda voice echoed, as something—Mugen, Allen guessed—slashed Allen sharply across his left cheek.

* * *

Allen jolted awake to the muffled echoes of thunder as lightning flashed. Was it a nightmare? His cheek stung even though he suspected it was just a bad dream.

Blinking, Allen glanced at the curtains that covered the glass door, and strangely, there were no puddles or at least a few drops of water that proved that the door had been opened. Allen shook his head slightly, and sighed as he pulled the covers over him, snuggling closer to the softness and warmth of the bed.

Outside of the room a red eyed man narrowed his eyes at the door of the whitette's room, the lit up candelabra being the only source of light in the dark halls other than the rhythmic lightning strikes.

"What a nuisance...my treat shouldn't have gotten himself sick... I would've saved him for no reason..." A serene smirk played among the man's pale face as his red eyes shown ominously.

"Well then, better get ready for the next morning..." And without a single sound, the hall was once again dark, lightning flashing one last time.

* * *

The rays of sunlight blinded the teen as his silver eyes fluttered open. Rain was still pounding on the outside, albeit a tad bit more calmed.

The door creaked open to Sebastian in his usual attire with a tray of what would be the cursed teen's breakfast. "Sit, Mister Walker. I've brought you some breakfast," he said with such grace, putting the tray of food on the bedside table. Seeing the well cooked food and refreshing drink, Allen gave in and sat up.

The problem was, his hands trembled when he tried to use the utensils and he felt a sudden pain at the back of his head. A scratchy feeling formed in the whitette's throat, and tried to rid of it with clearing his throat, but resided for drinking water when it failed.

What the hell is happening? His eyes were unfocused, and suddenly felt tired again.

"Is something the matter, Mister Walker?" The well dressed butler asked, leaning in.

"Its nothing. I just had a nightmare. That's all," The whitette dismissed, smiling even though he was tempted to scratch his throat out out of frustration and itch. "Are you sure, Mister Walker?" Sebastian asked, seeming genuinely concerned as he kneeled down. "You are quite pale, you know,"

'_Was that supposed to be an insult or compliment?_'

Sebastian took off his glove and pressed the not gloved hand on Allen's burning forehead. "It's quite parched, Mister Walker..," Sebastian informed, wearing his glove once again. The dark haired man reached into his vest and pulled out a regulator. Which...concerned Allen in why would the man be bringing a regulator everywhere he goes.

It's been a long time since he's been admitted with a normal sickness like a fever, or just mere sore throats, but that didn't mean he didn't know what to do when a regulator is brought out of a doctor's—or in this case a butler's—vest.

Clearing his throat one more time, Allen hesitantly bared open his mouth for the regulator. "It's quite sore. Unfortunately, you have a fever, Mister Walker." Sebastian enlightened the teen.

The silver eyed teen ground his teeth together in slight frustration. What the hell was he doing in the rain last night? Maybe he just wanted to be an idiot for once... The whitette scolded himself mentally. But he nodded his head at Sebastian as a reply.

"I'll get some medicine. You may eat here," Sebastian said, taking the tray and leaving the room with some sort of mischevious aura floating around him.

Once the room was once again silent other than the pitter patter from outside, Allen sighed and flopped himself onto the soft bed. "Stupid me..."

"The fucking hell do you mean the moyashi is sick?!" Kanda snapped, glaring at the unfazed butler who was still smiling that stupid smile of his, holding two small packs full of medicine.

"Allen is sick?" "Oh no! Moyashi-_chan_ is sick!"

"Mister Walker had gained a fever over night. I have no knowledge in how, but I'm confident he needs treatment before it gets worse, Mister Kanda. If you three would just allow me to pass, I'm sure he'll be up and about tomorrow." The man said curtly, raising a slender eyebrow.

Kanda's patience was running very low, and it would be anytime he'd snap. "We don't _have_ time to _wait_ for the moyashi till tomorrow!" The long haired teen snarled, clenching his teeth.

A hand was gently placed on Kanda's shoulder, the samurai tensed at the touch and directed his glare at the raven haired female. "Kanda, let Mister Sebastian help. Allen needs to rest. We have to take care of our well being as well, you know?" Kanda twitched before growling and shrugging her off, turning around and striding away from the three.

Lenalee sighed and shook her head before giving Sebastian an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Kanda. He's always like that."

"No offence taken, now if you would excuse me,"

"Thank you, Mister Sebastian... Sorry for being a burden," Allen scratched his head sheepishly, standing up with a little trouble but managed. Sebastian once again smiled that smile of his as he gathered the utensils, empty plates and cups on the silver tray. "Oh no, Mister Walker. This is the Phantomhive hospitality. We keep our guests as healthy as possible."

Sebastian was thanked again before stepping out in the hall, closing the door behind him with a click. The man closed his eyes and sighed in slight dismay as a frown slowly etched on his face. "Well, it seems the Clown is out..." Now blood red and cat like eyes opened "...time to play."

* * *

"Baka moyashi...getting himself sick..."

* * *

**Kari-san and Mei-san's chatroom**

**_Kari-san joined_**

**_Mei-san joined_**

**_Sebastian Mechaelis joined_**

**_Ciel Phantomhive joined_**

Kari-san: _We're soooooooooo sorry for the sudden filler chapter!_

Mei-san: _We didn't think it would lead to being a filler! We're soooooooooo sorry! Please don't murder me and Kari! We're so sorry!_

Ciel Phantomhive: _Silence!_

Sebastian Mechaelis: _Well then, I believe I am left to be the one saying the disclaimer. Aki88-Kari-san don't own -man and Kuroshitsuji, Katsura Hoshino-sama and Yana Toboso-sama owns their respective animes/mangas._

Kari-san&amp;Mei-san: _Arigatogozaimasu, Sebastian-san! Anyways, if you guys could...__**R&amp;R?**_


	3. The Dog takes action

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son: **Darling, we honestly don't know in what the pairings are, | _but if that's the pairing you want, then... We'll discuss about it~_

**Baltimore: **Hello! | _Hiii~_

Oh, it wasn't a problem, darling~! | _Yeah! It was actually fun!_

Really?! You're room is filled with plushies?! Oh my Gawsh! | _You're too kind!_

Awesome, cuz here it is! | _Hope you enjoy~!_

**Guardian: **The pairings...eheh...w-working on it! | _Yo-you can recommend some if you'd like...?_

Ah...We'll discuss about the pairings, kay? | _Yeah_..._ We'll discuss about the pairings after this chapter is posted. Please don't be disappointed if your pairing doesn't turn out to be..._

**DivineOokami: **Thanks for bothering to read! | _Mhmm! Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! 3_

**Sora Rider X: **Glad you like it! | _Yup!_

Here's the update you've been waiting for~ | _Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

**Thank you to: **Fruitloop-chan, Blackdemon21, Sephira-Oblivion, Kie Quies, animebella09, Arathelia, DivineOokami, Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker, kookiepup12, ScytheMeisterA, YuukiHikari999, Sora Rider X **for adding this story on alert**

**Thank you to: **Fruitloop-chan, Blackdemon21, Sephira-Oblivion, animebella09, Alierana, Sora Rider X **for adding this story on favourites**

* * *

Kari: _You guys are just spoilt._

Mei: _Buuuut, we love you for that~_

Kari&amp;Mei: _Without further ado, we present you _**_'The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown - The Dog takes action'_**_!_

* * *

The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown - The Dog takes action

Like Sebastian had said, Allen was up and about in the mansion by the next morning, helping out Mey-rin with the dishes, early morning, to be exact. It was 5 o'clock, the sun beginning to rise and ready to wake up the whole world.

Allen assumed that his friends would be downstairs or wandering about the mansion by then since back in the Black Order they'd usually be awake in around five in the morning or even three. But it seems like the soft beds of the guest rooms were keeping his friends from even _getting off_ the bed. Allen can understand, of course.

Even Allen himself had trouble of urging himself to get up from the soft, captivating and _very _comfortable bed. Can't blame them, the mattresses back at the Order were rock stiff that they would usually gain cramps because of the hard surface. Another reason in why Allen would usually avoid Kanda at those hours. He's even grumpier and easily pissed in the morning.  
One time, Lavi was stupid enough to try and glomp the brooding samurai and had earned cuts all over and a broken nose. Allen almost pitied his friend. Almost.

"Mister Walker?" The unmistakable voice of Sebastian spoke as the door creaked open, revealing a rather surprised looking Sebastian. Allen hummed and glanced back at Sebastian inquiringly. Wide silver eyes blinked before a single white slender eyebrow rose. "Yes, Mister Sebastian?"

"You don't need to do all the work, Mister Walker. You have only just recovered," Sebastian replied, taking the remaining dishes before plopping them into the sink. He took off his gloves before proceeding to wash the plates and cups.

Allen blinked and sighed as he trudged out of the kitchen.

Sitting down by the ledge of the French window, Allen stared out of the window and once again, sighed.

"_Both of you, stop arguing!_" The enraged voice of a certain female excorcist broke the silence. '_Lavi must've pissed Kanda off,_' the whitette thought, staring at the broad marble staircase with wide silver eyes and a sly smirk.

Speaking of the teal haired exorcist, Lenalee walked down the stairs, yawning, her hair still in her short tresses of teal hair that were dishelved from her deep slumber. "Oh! Good morning, Allen!" She cooed, rubbing sleep from her eyes violet eyes.

Allen smiled at her friend.

"Good morning, Lenalee. What happened upstairs?" Allen asked. Before Lenalee could open her mouth and let the words escape from her throat—

_SLAM!_

the sound of a door slammed shut resonated from the second floor.

"Kanda?" Allen whispered after a few seconds passed, still in awe of the loud noise. "Yeah. Lavi called him _Yuu _again. _Idiot_..." The female excorcist replied, sitting herself next to the cursed teen.

Lavi wandered down the stairs,almost falling over a step. "Good morning, Lenalee, Allen-chan," he mumbled sleepily, clutching the railing of the stairs tightly.

'_He had the 'chan' honorfic for me but not Lenalee?_' Allen thought, disgruntled.

"Good morning, Lavi!" Lenalee chirped brightly. Allen didn't greet the older not because of anything severe, mind you, he was just busy pouting at the red head.

A smirk suddenly played on Allen's lips as a sudden thought crossed his little mind.

"So, 'forgotten' to _not _piss Kanda in the morning. _Again_." Allen snarked, nudging the red haired excorcist teasingly.

"I was sleepy, Allen-_chan_! I forgotten that Yu—_Kanda _isn't a morning person!" The red head lamented, messing up his already messy red hair even more.

Both Allen and Lenalee stared at Lavi with unamused expressions, thinking the same thing almost simultaneously, '_He 'forgotten'...? After what Kanda did to him the last time...? Baka..._'

* * *

_"Lavi, you sure you can go against me? Last time you did, you got around...what? Two permanent bruises?" "Three. The eye, darling. The eye." Lavi corrected his white haired friend instantly, disgruntled that Allen had almost ruined his only usable eye. Brat..._

_Allen's lips twitched up slightly as he nodded in affirmation. "Right."_

_Once they arrived at their destination, Kanda of course, was there training._

_"Yuu-chan~!"_

_Ah...thank god Allen dismissed himself before the end was at Nigh._

* * *

"Don't worry Lavi. Just let Kanda cool off for a while," Lenalee smiled encouragingly, patting the rabbit-ish excorcist that sat across her on the back. "Sure! I'll let Yuu-I mean _Kanda_ calm down!"

Speaking of which, a certain raven haired excorcist walked down the stairs, with his usual scowl plastered on his features. "Good Morning, Yuu—_I mean_ Kanda!" the red haired excorcist greeted, saving his head from being decapitated on the last second.

"You wanna die, Baka Usagi?" The raven haired teen spat threatheningly at the greeting before he sat down next to Allen.

"Morning, Kanda!" "Good morning, BaKanda..."

"I can see that you're still a baka moyashi, _Baka moyashi_.." Kanda growled, gritting his teeth as dark eyes glared at silver.

Allen opened his mouth to retort when—

"Breakfast will be served in a few minutes, guests," Sebastian announced, preventing any bickering from going further.

A certain white haired exorcist perked up at the mention of the meal, briskly standing up as he almost _raced _to the dining hall. Lenalee smiled warmly at the action and followed behind her friend, Lavi in tow.

"Che..._Baka_." Kanda muttered to himself before trudging towards the dining hall.

Ciel Phantomhive sat at the head of the table, an authoritive aura floating around him as he took his place.

"You," he mentioned, pointing his finger at Allen. The whitette snapped to attention, looking at the child directly in the eye. "Yes?" He replied, sitting up straight.

At that moment, Sebastian came along with Mey Rin, Bard and Finny laying down dishes of cakes, buns, biscuits and pastries of all sorts.

"The Queen Elizabeth has heard about you're coming to London," Ciel began, watching Sebastian cut a small slice of cake before levering it out and placed it onto Ciel's plate.

"What does her highness need our help with?" Allen asked, taking a piece of brioche from a silver platter and biting on the soft surface of the bread.

Ciel stabbed his cake and chewed slowly. The cursed teen patiently waited for a reply.

"her highness requested of her Dog to convince the head of a village that wouldn't allow her highness to build a on their land." the arrogant child muttered, shoving his fork into the desert.

"Apparently, the head of the village rejected the offer due to a 'Demon Dog' haunting said village."

Allen suddenly choked on his food when the obviously more than occult story was told by the young child. Lenalee patted Allen's back gently to help the still choking teen. A glass of water appeared in Allen's vision, he eagerly took the glass from gloved hand and with same eagerness, gulped the liquid down, sighing in relief once the food was in his stomach.

Lavi, being a Bookman, of course questioned the legitimacy of the occult story. "'Demon Dog'? What are you talking about?" The red head inquired, green eye piercing at blue eyes that accepted the unspoken challenge without hesitance.

"We know nothing of that. But her highness did request for two of your group to be tagging along." Ciel started as he chewed on the small piece of cake.

The four exorcists hunched their muscles. Tightly gripping at the edge of the table. "So...who'd the two people be?"

Ciel looked at Allen with a scrutinising stare, and pointed at the whitette with the utensil in hand, "You," the utensil directed by the young boy's hand pointed at the person next to Allen. Which, gave Allen a sense of never ending dread. "and you." Ciel finished as the utensil was now glinting in the light, pointed at...

Kanda Yuu.

'_Even though we're not at the Order, people keep on sending me on missions with the BaKanda/Baka moyashi._' The two chosen disgruntled teens thought—creepily—simultaneously.

Lavi and Lenalee stared each other a worried glance, and sighed.

This was bad.

* * *

"BaKanda! You should've watched where you toss that bag of your's!" "Baka moyashi! You're too small you could be squashed by a measly bag!" "Shut up!"

"Ahh! Mister Walker! Mister Kanda! Please calm down!" Both Finny and Mey-rin panicked at the quarrelling duo. Light and dark eyes snapped at the two servants, for a second, said servants thought they saw the spawns of Satan himself.

The cursed teen then calmed down at the frightened faces of the servants and chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, Finny, Mey-rin." Allen slightly nudged Kanda at the ribs and gained a wince and a glare in response. "What?"

"Apologize." Allen ordered simply, silver eyes stern like how a mother's would once they found out their child has broken their favourite vase.

Kanda only 'che'd and looked away into the passing scenery.

Allen sighed and turned back to the two servants. "Sorry about him. He's just a bit grouchy..."

"No, no, it's okay!" "Mister Walker doesn't need to apologize, yes!"

"We've arrived."

Allen looked around at the scenery. And wondered;

Why would someone build a spring in a place like _this_?

* * *

"Be careful, Kanda-_kun_, Allen."

* * *

_Preview_

_[Exorcists Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee and Lavi are nowhere to be seen!]_

"What?"

"Komui, what's wrong?" Reever asked the supervisor with wide eyes.

"The Ark disappeared. Along with..."

_[Trouble is stirring back at the Black Order HQ, but Central is even worse!]_

"Exorcists Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee and Lavi have betrayed the Order for the _Fourteenth_!" Leverrier proclaimed loudly, his booming voice ringing in everyone's ears, especially Tiedoll's, Marie's, Miranda's, Krory's, Timothy's and Komui's.

They didn't believe a single word the man said.

They didn't believe that the four exorcists betrayed them.

_[Meanwhile, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu are introduced to the occult!]_

"Chihuahua...?"

The words went through everyone's mind as realistic chihuahua ears appeared on Ciel's head.

Well, that was insulting...

_[Next on The Queen, The Dog, The Demon and The Clown - Trouble is like a tornado]_

* * *

_Omake!_

The four exorcists hunched their muscles. Tightly gripping at the edge of the table. "So...who'd the two people be?"

Ciel looked at Allen with a scrutinising stare, and pointed at the teen beside him. Kanda. "You," the utensil directed by the young boy's hand pointed at the person next to Allen. Which, gave Allen a sense of never ending dread. "and you." Ciel finished as the utensil was now glinting in the light, pointed at...

Lavi.

Kanda's mood darkened and Lavi tilted his head, dumbfounded as rabbit ears grew atop his head. "Eh?"

Everything was silent, until...

"I WILL MURDER YOU!"

* * *

**Kari-san and Mei-san's chatroom**

**_Kari-san joined_**

**_Mei-san joined_**

**_Finnian joined_**

**_Mey-rin joined_**

Kari-san: _Keep note that in the omakes they're chibis, kay?_

Mei-san: _Aaaaaaaaaannnyways, we're __**finally **__getting to the plot!_

Kari-san: _Mhmm! Now, speaking of which, me and Mei are having problems with deciding the pairings..._

Mei-san: _And we decided that you guys should vote the pairings!_

Kari-san: _Voting starts now! It'll end in chapter five, maybe, so vote all you can, dear readers!_

Mei-san: _So stay tuned for the fourth chapter of..._

Mey-rin: _U-uhm... Th-the Queen, The-the D-dog, The Dem-mon a-and Th-the Clown..._

Finnian: _Aki88-Kari-san don't own -man and Kuroshitsuji, Katsura Hoshino-sama and Yana Toboso-sama owns their respective animes/mangas!_

Kari&amp;Mei: _Arigatogozaimasu, Mey-rin-chan, Finnian-kun! __**R&amp;R**__!_

* * *

**Pairings:**

**SebastianXAllen**

**SebastianXKanda**

**SebastianXCiel**

**KandaXAllen**

**LaviXLenalee**

**Vote now!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Allen stared almost in exasperation at the writers of this story. He was disappointed, really, but then again, the two WERE in a world where there are no excuses of not attending school, yes?

"Ano... Minna-san, gomen ne...!" Kari apologised fervently, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Mei, who was right beside the taller girl, laughed sheepishly.

"But, the story itself will be continued, thanks to a young writer; Mikaela Hyakuya." The shorter one chirped, smiling. Kari sighed as she combed her dark hair with calloused fingers, trying to soothe herself from the utter failure of completing another story.

"Mattaku... This is harder than I initially thought... Well, first of all, sorry to all the readers out there! And right when we hit 2,000 hits!" "Yep! And thank you to Mikaela Hyakuya for accepting this story!"

At the thought of handing over their story that got around 2,000 hits to a 12 year old just seriously brought the shame onto them.

But they were thankful regardless.

"So, here's the things(we've already discussed with her); The title is similar once she takes this story under her wing, she will be re-writing the chapters, but wouldn't change much, since she's supposed to follow our plot. Yes, the voting of pairings WILL be noted by Kit as told. The voting will now be counted on HER account. Any votes for pairings on this account after this announcement will NOT be accepted. Cuz hey, hello? we won't be on this account anymore. We'll fully abandon our small career here. For good." Kari finished.

"So...yeah. Don't worry, she's a good writer! She sent a sample to us, and DAMN was it nice!"

The two friends started to speak in unison; "So, we thank you all for the support! And a huge sorry from us, minna-san!"

SAYONARA!


End file.
